Ummm What Did You Say Your Name Was Again?
by SweetDreamsMuse
Summary: Imagine you and your best friend getting sucked into a book.. well imagine no longer! Please read, if you and your friends are anything like me and mine, you'll love this! - CHAPTER NINE UP TOO! The things I do for love!
1. Prologue

What Did You Say Your Name Was Again?

hihi! Welcome to my lil ficcy! I hope you like it. I kinda stole the idea from two stupid gits. I just put my twist on it. ;) So let's say the whole idea of going into a book and such was their idea and I am borrowing it. I bow down to their ingenius. If you are interested in reading their fic, it's called "There... and perhaps back again." It is soooooooooo sososososo cute! I love it! (obviously.) Now, enough of my rambling. Here it goes! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Leave me the hell alone. Thank you.

Prologue

Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven for theDwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the

darkness bind them

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.'

-------------------

__

"The world has changed...

I feel it in the water...

I feel it in the earth...

I smell it in the air...

Much that once was, is lost. For none now live who remember it.

(eerie music starts in the background)

***Dun dun dun duuunnn dundun dunn***

__

It began with the forging of the great rings...

Three were given to the elves, immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings. Seven were given to the dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the Mountain Halls. And nine, nine rings were given to the race of men, who above all else, desire power.

But they were all of them deceived. For another rings was made...

In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged, in secret, a master ring. And into this ring, he poured his malice, his greed, and his will to dominate.

****

One Ring to Rule

Them All'

One by one, the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth.

Victory was near, but the power of the ring, could not be undone.

It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildor, son of the king, took up his father's sword. Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle Earth, was defeated.

The ring passed to Isildor, who had this one chance_ to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of men.. are easily corrupted.... and the ring of power has a will of its own._

It betrayed Isildor to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten, were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the ring of power passed out of all knowledge.

Until... when chance came... it ensnared a new bearer...

The ring came to the creature Gollem, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him...

The ring brought to Gollem unnatural long life. For five hundred years, it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollem's cave, it waited...

Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumors grew of a shadow in the west. Whispers of a nameless fear. And the ring of power perceived... its time had now come. It abandoned Gollem.

But something happened then the ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature. A hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the shire.

For the time will come when hobbits will shaped the fortune of all..."

-----------------

Well....? What did you think? Please review it you liked it! Or if you didn't! lol! Stay tuned for another exciting edition of.... ummm.... what did you say your name was again....??'


	2. The Plan is Developed Sorta

What Did You Say Your Name Was Again?  


  
hello! And welcome back! The prologue was a bit boring, but I thought it would help for people who didn't (or still don't) know the whole beginning. ^^ Hope it did! K, anyway, here goes Chapter one! Oh My God I'm So Excited!! ...I'm done.....  
  
Disclaimer: I-I-I-I WWAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I DON'T OWN IT! NOW LEAVE ME IN-IN-IN **PEACE!**  
  
  


Chapter One  


AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Wow.' Alycia thought. Sarah sure has some lungs.' Anyone outside of that room might have thought that someone had just been murdered with a dully sharpened pencil. And let me tell you, at the rate she was going on, it could have been true!!  
Alycia screamed as she socked Sarah in the face with a pillow. Sarah promptly grabbed the pillow from Alycia's hands, shoved it over her mouth, and continued to scream. Now it sounded more like which wasn't a big difference in Alycia's opinion.  
The two girls were in Sarah's bedroom, looking aimlessly through magazines, when Sarah was suddenly got the urge to shriek for a page in Seventeen. While Sarah carried on her vocal vows, Alycia pulled the magazine from her hands. She wanted to know what in the hell had cause this little onslaught. Of course, once she found out, she obviously want to murder Sarah.  
So she sat there patiently on the bed and waited for Sarah to take a breath. As soon as she did, Alycia threw her hands around her neck. SHUT. THE. HELL. UP. she seethed. It worked.  
Gesh, somebody sure is a grumpy gus today. Sarah moaned as she rubbed her throat. Alycia paid no heed to Sarah's silly insult.  
Isn't this that cute guy from that Lord of the Rings movie? she asked, holding up the magazine she a ripped in a not-so-careful fashion from Sarah's death grip.  
she replied dreamily. She sighed heavily and plopped herself back on the bed next to Alycia. Isn't he sooooo freakin hot? The best in the movie? she asked, not really caring for a reply.  
Yeah, I guess so, but I-  
YOU **GUESS** SO!!! Sarah roared. And in an instant, you could see the fire burn in her eyes, mountains of black smoke rise behind her and the very fires of hell place itself in the background. Completely unstartled, Alycia simply reached out, grabbed a bucket of water from out of nowhere, and dumped it on Sarah.  
Oh, hush up! she said to the now very damp and fuming Sarah. What I was going to say, IF YOU HAD LET ME FINISH! she said, shooting a glare in Sarah's direction. Was that he IS cute, but I like Pippin the best out of that movie. Sarah stared at her blankly and blinked. Plus he has that adorable accent. Alycia stated matter-of-factly, receiving yet another blink. Wouldn't it be cool if we could merely just go into the book?  
Sarah looked incredulously at Alycia, who had seemingly zoned out ever since she finished her last sentence. Sarah took the magazine out of Alycia's hand, gave her idol a little kiss, carefully rolled it up and whacked Alycia right in the back of head with it, all with great precision. Alycia shook her head and looked around her, as if she had just come out of a trance.  
I think I just had an idea! she said in shock. Sarah's mouth fell to the ground.   
YOU'RE KIDDING! she said. Alycia shook her head, her eyes wide open. What kind of idea?  
On how to get into the book! Alycia started. I read it in this fanfic online! These two girls dress up like Gumby and Pokey and they tricked the book into letting them in! Alycia, who was bouncing up and down on the bed in excitement, quickly stopped and pulled a little Pokey plushie out of thin air. I love Pokey! she squealed, holding the doll to her chest.  
Sarah said in exasperation. She rolled her eyes. That will never work! That's why it was in a _fanfic_ and why Gumby and Pokey were made of _clay_.  
Alycia said, Pokey sliding down to rest limply on the bed. With Alycia's little bubble burst, Sarah decided to take matters into her own hands. After a couple seconds of thought, Sarah snapped her fingers.  
I've got it! she yelled.  
What? You can snap? Well, I already knew _that_. Alycia said, rolling her eyes at what she thought was Sarah being stupid.  
No, you twit! I mean I've got an idea! Come on! Let's go! Sarah jumped up off the bed and posed, pointing towards the bedroom door. To the computer room!  
To the computer! Alycia mocked as she as well jumped up and posed.  
  
So what exactly are we looking for? Alycia said. They were now seated comfortably in Sarah's computer room.  
Dude, Alycia. Sarah began. You can find **anything** on the internet!   
Oh yea! Alycia said brightly. After a few moments of silence, she whispered But... umm... what are we looking for? Sarah looked over at her innocent and dense little friend and had the irrepresible want to slap her. But she didn't. Well, okay, she did.   
Owwwww! What was that for! Alycia whimpered, nursing her injury.  
For being you. Sarah stated, as if it were obvious and looking at Alycia like she had just grown a third eye. We're looking for a way to get into a book.   
Alycia said skeptically. I was really just kidding about that. I don't think it's possible.  
MY LEGOLAS IS WAITING! Yet again, hell decided to plop itself up and be of some use. Since Alycia didn't seem to have any buckets of water handy, she just sat there and waited out Sarah's little fit. And anyways, Sarah continued, don't you want to meet Pippin? I bet he would find you irresitible! While Alycia blushed (being the modest little git that she is), Sarah added under her breath like every other guy in school.   
After a few minutes of searching the web and fiddling with hair (surely you can guess who's doing what), Sarah found what she was looking for.   
Alycia mimicked.  
Ah-ha! AH-HA! Sarah replied.  
Oh. Okay then.  
Look at this! Sarah resumed. It's so simple! Yet I never would have thought of it! Getting into a book, I thought, should be so much more complex! Alycia waited for Sarah to let her in on this big, simple secret. And waited. And waited. And waited. And then finally got impatient.  
Alycia said, practically attacking her.  
Okay! Okay! Settle down! Sarah managed to push Alycia off of her and then fell into her seat with a little plop. Now listen good. Focus. Focuuuussss.. she said pointing to her eyes with two fingers. Good. Now here's how we're going to do this....   
  


----------------  
  


Mwahahahahahahahaha!! Sorry to leave ya hanging like this, but I still need to think of something clever........ you might have to wait a while.... just kidding! Actually, I already have this baby mapped out! Hell yea! Please review! Pretty pretty please!!?! pwease!??! :) K... just think about it!   



	3. Putting It Into Action

What Did You Say Your Name Was Again?  


  
hi again! Wow! I can't believe you're back! .....wow.... Well, if you're back, I guess you want more, huh? TOO BAD! GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!! Actually. no. I need reviews. I live on reviews. If you don't review, I die! Well. Acutally. no. But it could be true!   
  
*Man in black suit walks in* Please excuse the author of this story. We need to get her back in to the right state of mind. Mind sensory, visual relocation. Thank you for you patience and we apologize for the inconvience. Please scroll down if you would like to continue reading this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I only have what's in my pockets. But if anyone would like to trade me something for lint, two dimes, a nickel, a gum wrapper, and a couple braclets, be sure to let me know.  
  
  


Chapter Two  


  
NO! Nononononononon**NO!!** Alycia screamed.   
Awwwww! Come on! Alycia! If we don't do this, we will never _ever_ be able to get into this stupid freakin book!! Sarah whined. Besides! My Legolas awaits me! More dramatics.   
I'm really sorry, Sar. Alycia said. But I am NOT doing this! So either find another way or- or- JUST FIND ANOTHER WAY! Alycia was stamping her foot up and down.  
Fine! Alycia, if you don't want to go, we just won't go! And we won't see Legolas or Pippin or-  
Alycia whimpered. The thought of getting to meet him _was_ kinda neat. And she could watch him move those cute lil lips to make that cute lil accent. It was enought to make her swoon. Oh okay! I'll do it!   
So now that Alycia _finally_ agreed to let Sarah do her make-up (do you think they would argue over anything else?), the two girls were ready. Both were dressed in long, flowy dresses and heels and such. Sarah's was light blue and she had small white flowers all throughout her hair. Alycia's dress was white and her hair was just, well, down. She didn't really go for all the jewelry Sarah had on either, but she did pick out a pretty silver heart necklace to wear. And she had to say that the make-up job wasn't all that bad.   
Okay! Now that we are ready, we have to choose what we want to be! I, of course, want to be a beautiful elf so I can be with my Legolas. (**insert sigh here**) What do you want to be? Sarah asked, but really didn't care what Alycia's answer was.  
Alycia thought long and hard for, oh say, about 37 seconds before her head hurt. I want to be a pretty elf but I also want to be a witch because they can do magic!  
Then why don't you just be a magical elf? Sarah said without care.  
Oh, of course! Alycia said as she smacked herself in the head. Okay, I am going to be a pretty, magical elf!  
Great, great. Now we need names and we're done. I'm going to be called Aspen.   
Awwww! What a pretty name! Alycia squealed.  
Yeah, I know! Isn't it? So hurry up and pick one for you so that I can _use _it!   
Umm... okay... how about.... Serenity? Nah... umm...  
Fine. Serenity's fine. Now LET'S GO!! Sarah said. She picked up a copy of The Fellowship of the Ring' and laid it open on the ground. So Alycia.. ever seen Blue's Clues'?  
Alycia looked over to Sarah skeptically. she said slowly.   
Great! Then here's what we do. Sarah shrieked. Just jump in!  
Jump in?? Just jump in?? You really think that's going to work? Alycia said, looking at Sarah like she just lost her mind.  
Well, duh!?! You go first!  
Alycia barely had time to say What? Me?? before Sarah pushed her forward.   
Alycia? Did it work? When she looked around and noticed that Alycia was no longer in the room with her, Sarah realized that either it worked or Alycia just dissappeared off the face of the earth. Actually, both were true. So, Sarah took a deep breath and jumped on in.  
  


----------------  
  


Alycia landed right in the middle of some village. Oh, my ass! she moaned, rubbing her bottom none too lady-like. She stopped, though, when she realized that about 20 or more little creatures were staring at her. she whispered under her breath. She was right. She had landed smack dab in the middle of the shire. She carefully, and with as much dignity as she could muster, got up and brushed herself off.   
Well, I should wait for Sa- I mean, Aspen. she giggled to herself as she made the mistake. Alycia always was an airhead. It appeared that her landing had come as a bit of a shock to all the little hobbit witnesses, for elves don't usually fall out of the sky and many hobbits had never even seen one before.  
Alycia stood there for about five minutes, waiting for Sarah to come, when a thought crossed her mind. What if Sarah ended up in Rivendale! Like in that fanfic I read!!' And sure enough....  
  


-----------------  
  


Sarah screamed as she pummeled to the ground. she groaned, getting up and rubbing all her sore spots. She turned around a few times, surveying her surroundings. Where in the blue fuck am I? she asked to nobody in particular.  
Sarah spun around. She hadn't really expected a reply! And, if she was still in her sane mind, she could have _sworn_ that the TREE was what answered her. So, as she was pondering whether or not trees could talk and compared her particular spot to that of Wonderland, she heard a voice behind her.  
Are you lost? When Sarah turned around again, Why does everything happen _behind me!_', she came face to face with three elfs. Are you lost? the middle elf repeated.  
Why, yes she said in as much of an airy tone as she could muster. Ok, Sarah. Think elegant...' Could you tell me as to what location of which I have stumbled upon, for I am searching for the city of Rivendale. she said. Damn, I'm good.'  
This is the city of Rivendale. I have not seen your face within our walls, though. Why is it that you seek our city? the elf inquired.  
It is a story too long to tell in these woods. Why are they _soo_ nosy!?!  
I am listening.. he said slowly. Damn! What am I going to do now!' The little wooden wheels in her head could be heard turning, then came a sound that could have been mistaken for a pop,' and Sarah had her story in five seconds flat.  
I have had a dream, a vision, if you will, and in it, I was told to travel to the great city of Rivendale, for there I was to meet my destiny. She waited for a couple seconds while they seemed to comtemplate her story, and nervously thought that maybe it was a bit too far fetched.  
But the elf nodded. Follow me. Sarah let out her breath, which she hadn't realized she was holding, and followed them. I'll be able to meet up with Alycia when she gets to Rivendale. Till then, I think I'll have some fun....'  
  


-----------------------  
  


Hey again! Any suggestions and such? I'll be glad to hear them! Leave them in your reviews or, better yet, e-mail me! God, I love getting e-mails. ^^ K! See ya next chapter. 


	4. Whatever Happened to Alycia?

What Did You Say Your Name Was Again?  


  
hello! hello! What is up my dawgs! Thank you for coming back to read this fic! I hope you all like it! As always, please review when you are done! And now for Chapter 3!! Yippee!!  
  
Disclaimer: I live in a cardboard box. That should sum everything up as to whether or not I own this stuff.  
  
Author Notes: Frodo and Sam are already roaming across the shire, the ring in tow, of course, but haven't yet gotten to Bree.  
  
  


Chapter Three  


  
Alycia, realizing that the likelihood of Sarah being in Rivendale was about 100 to none, decided to go to Rivendell as fast as she could. But she first needed to know where she was to begin with.  
Excuse me. Three little hobbit boys jumped up in their little hobbit seats and turned their little hobbit bodies to look at Alycia. But can you tell me where I am? she asked politely, afraid of scaring off the poor little creatures.  
Well, the first hobbit (who looked to be about ummm.. i dunno! But young!) just stared at her wide-eyed with his mouth half open. The second hobbit (who seemed about the same age... whatever age that is...) started to stutter out an answer, but Alycia never quite caught it. And the third hobbit (who seemed much, much older with balding grey hair) answer her curtly. Ye're in the Shire, he puffed.  
Well, she already _knew_ that! She was really going for, you know, a specific area, a name, anything! Umm.. what _part_ of the Shire am I in? I guess it could be called a part' she thought dumbly to herself.  
was her reply.  
she whispered under her breath (mainly for the sake of this story). Thank you, she said as she dipped low for a curtsy. The hobbits gave her a queer look. And as she walked away, she smacked herself in the forehead for being so silly. Like they know what a curtsy is!?! ....Or do they?  
Alycia walked. And walked. And walked. And walked. And jogged (change of pace). And then, walked some more. She was walking through what she thought was a vast corn field, when she heard voices. She decided to find out who it was. Maybe they would be able to help her out. It's worth a shot.' She shrugged, then changed her course a bit to the left, and plowed through.  
  


---------------------  
  


Frodo and Sam were walking through a huge area of corn stalks. They were trying to get as far away from the shire as possible. Who knew the shire was really THIS BIG!?!? (*Author holds out hands as far as they can reach*) They had just reached a little path when...  
  
Mr. Frodo? Sam said as he looked around. Frodo Baggins was no where in sight. A jolt of fear ran through him. he called again. Now he was starting to get scared. he yelled as he jogged up the path, but slowed to a stop as he saw Frodo jogging towards his voice from around the bend. I thought I'd lost you, he told Frodo.  
What are you talking about? asked a half-bemused Frodo as he stood in front of his friend.  
It's just something Gandalf told me, Sam replied, trying to brush it off. But Frodo would have none of that!  
What did he tell you? he questioned slowly.  
Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee.', he answered. And I don't mean to, he said as he shook his head.  
Frodo smiled. We're still in the Shire! What could possibly happen? Both continued to walk the path when they heard a noise. Footsteps. Just when Sam had decided to club the person who walked through, out came a- an elf!?!  
Alycia stood there, taken-aback, for a second. Then, recognition clicked in her mind and she fought off the urge to jump up and down in joy.   
Before she could finish her word, another hobbit came out of the right side of the field, crashing into Sam with a bit of a rain of vegetables. And as Alycia and Frodo looked down at the two hobbits, yet _another one_ came out of the field and collided with Frodo in just the same manner. Alycia just stood there puzzled for a second. Okay, more than a second.  
The second hobbit (who just so happens to be a cute lil accent-y hobbit) pushed himself up a bit to see who he ran into. he said. It was Frodo! he exclaimed. It's Frodo!  
Hello Frodo! Merry greeted, as if they ran into each other like that everyday. He had already gotten off of Sam and was dusting himself off.  
Get off him! Sam yelled as he literally pick Pippin up and threw him to his feet. He knelt down and help Frodo up in a much nicer fashion.   
What is the meaning of this? Frodo asked while Pippin and Merry bustled around collecting their veggies.  
Hold these, Merry told Sam as he started piling the vegetables up in Sam's arms.  
Who's you're friend? Pippin asked. And all 8 eyes turned to face her. She opened her mouth to say something but, yet again, was beat. This time by Sam.  
You've been in Farmer Maggot's crop again, haven't you?! Just then, barks and growls could be heard from their right and Get out of my crop, ya'll!' could also be faintly distinguished.  
Pippin wasted no time in turning Alycia around and pushing her ahead of them all as they ran through the field. Sam stood there for a few moments, dumbfounded, with his hands still full of carrots and cabbages before he quickly dropped his load and ran to catch up with the others.  
I don't know why he's so upset! Merry yelled to the crew. It's only a couple of carrots, he said innocently.  
And some cabbages! Pippin yelled over his shoulder as they ran. And those three bags of potatos we left here las week!  
Is that all?! Alycia asked half-sincerely half-sarcastically, in reference to Merry and Pippin's account.  
Oh and then the mushrooms the week before! Pippin added.  
Yes, Pippin! Merry yelled. My point is he's _clearly_ overreacting! The five ran as fast as they could across the corn field. Unbeknownst to them all, a cliff was just ahead. And as soon as Alycia broke free of the last row of cornstalks, she stopped abruptly right before going over. Until Pippin, then Merry, next Frodo, and finally Sam bumped into her and sent them all plummeting down. And after numerous rolls and twists and flips that Alycia didn't even know she or any of them were capable of doing, they landed in a pile at the bottom of the hill.  
Pippin commented, That was close. And, no, he wasn't talking about their nearly fatal escape, he was talking about the pile of poop that was just in front of his face.  
Alycia groaned and tried to sit up, but someone was still on her. I think I've broken something, Merry moaned. ..oh no... he whimpered as he pulled a broken carrot out from underneath him. That was my favorite one!  
Trust a Brandybuck and a Took! Sam growled as he sat up and brushed off his shoulders.  
Merry asked indignantly as he, too, brushed off his coat and straightened himself up. That was just a detour. A shortcut, he said proudly. You wouldn't have wanted to take the long way, now would you?  
Sam put his hand behind his neck and began to rub out all the kinks. A shortcut to what? Sam asked in disbelief.   
Pippin announced. He was still lying on the ground. He went to get up but was pushed back down by Sam, scrambling to get to the mini-mushroom patch. When he went to get up again, he was pushed down a _second_ time by Merry, who was trying to get to the mushrooms as well. Still, Pippin was unfased as he pushed himself up and third and successful time and proceeded to scurry to the mushrooms.  
Alycia was still sitting on the ground until Frodo came over and helped her up. The other three were so engrossed in their fungi that they had completely forgotten Alycia's presence. Frodo was going to ask her name, when he felt a weird um.... feeling?   
I think we should get off the road, he stated casually. He and Alycia looked over at Merry, Pippin, and Sam, who showed no sign that they even heard what Frodo had said. Frodo stood there, in the middle of the road, contemplating on what to do.   
Well,' Alycia thought, I've seen _this_ part of the movie!' She ran over to Sam, grabbed the bag of mushrooms (and received a few angry hey's!), then turned around, took hold of Frodo's hand and ran towards the side of the road, with Sam, Merry, and Pippin hot on her trail.  
she whispered harshly to Sam and threw the bag at him once they were all safely under the trunk of a tree. she murmured, putting a finger to her mouth. She sat still, straining to hear the clip-clop of horse hooves that she knew was coming. And it did come.  
The five waited anxiously in their hiding place as they heard the horse stop right next to their trunk. Then, two heavy feet being placed on the ground could be heard. They could feel it, whatever it was, lurking right next to them.  
Frodo sat there, rubbing the ring in his hand. Suddenly, he had the irrepressible urge to put it on. _Put it on... Put it on... Put it on..._ kept racing through his mind. It dominated his thoughts, it took control of his mind. The only thing that made sense was to put on the ring. Nothing else in the world mattered now. And he was just about to give in, too. Just about to satisfy this new urge. Just about to quench this new desire. When Sam reached over and promptly grabbed Frodo's hand away.   
Frodo blinked and looked around. He was silently thanking Sam for saving them all unknowingly. The creature turned it's head a bit and Merry took this as his chance. He siezed the bag from Sam and threw it over to the right. When it' went to go investigate this new sound, the group ran as fast as they could for as far as they could, stopping as they slide down a small hill.  
Alycia was out of breath. She dropped to the ground and propped herself up with her elbows. Between her heavy breaths of air, she could barely hear Merry question What was that?  
  


------------------------  
  


Mwahahahaha!! I hope you guys like it! ^^ Oh! and Thanks a lot to Samus who told me the _correct _way to spell Rivan**dell**. :) Cheers, mate! 


	5. A Bunch of Silly lies

What Did You Say Your Name Was Again?  


  
*yawn* I *yawn* have been working *yawn* on this thing *yawn* for hours *yyyyaaaaaawwwwwnnnnnn* And frankly, I think I need to get some energizer pills or something cause this late night stuff ain't gonna fly when school rolls around! Anywho, thanks for coming back! I hope you like what I have written so far! Please Review!!  
  
Disclaimer: GOD I hate these things! Do people actually _think_ that anybody (who writes these fics) owns the **original rights**? If so...., well then I guess I will tell you straight out that I, Ally Marie Gadda, do NOT own ANY of the rights to the characters except my own. SO THERE!  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to Europa! She pointed out the fact that they jumped into the book but were in the movie. Ok, now the reason I did that was because I figured that the book and the movie had pretty much that same basic material in them (and it was SO much easier to just go by the movie). So, there is your reason! Thanks again to Europa! ^_~  
  
  


Chapter Four  
  


Sarah murmured. She had just arrived in Rivendell after what she thought was an _excrutiatingly _long, painful, and somewhat dangerous through the woods. But, she had to admitt, it was worth it. The city was beautiful. Hidden within the safety of mountains, it rested without a care for the world outside its walls. It looked like a picture from a storybook, which wasn't entirely far from the truth. There just weren't correct words to describe it.  
It's all so lovely, she told her three elven rescuers. She had tagged along behind them without so much as one word and decided that now would be an appropriate time to speak.   
They just nodded their heads. Ahh... the strong, silent type,' she thought, putting a finger to her chin. MY FAVORITE!'  
We are taking you to see Lord Elrond, the elf began. He should be told of your arrival.  
And maybe he would be so fortunate as to know the name of our guest? One of the other elves questioned.  
Sarah felt like kicking herself! No wonder they kept giving her queer looks! She never properly introduced herself. What kind of a make-shift elf was she, anyway?  
I shame myself, she said, embarrassed and blushing. I am Aspen of Slyvian   
I am Adan. And this is Mekil and Fargua, Adan said. We have not heard of this Slyvian' you speak of. You must tell us your travels.   
Aspen answered. (AN: From this point on, she will be known as Aspen, unless referred to by Alyica. Just to clear up any confusion. ^^ ) They came to abrupt stop in front a great stairway. Adan turned around.  
Just go to the top of the stairs and open the door. No doubt that Lord Elrond already awaits your arrival. Fair thee well. And with that, the three elves bowed and went their separate ways, leaving Aspen to her stairs.  
With a sigh, she started up them. As if she wasn't tired enough from the , now she had to climb a gabillion stairs to talk to some old guy who probably already knows what she is going to say anyway! Yet she walked on, thinking about having to tell her tale and all the horrible things that might happen if something went wrong...  
  


-------------------  
  


Four male hobbits and one maiden elf were sitting in a meadow somewhere in the Shire. They had just finished running a lengthy 1/2 mile from the main road and now they were completely out of breath.  
Alycia was laying there on the ground beside Merry, thinking about her bestest friend alone in the woods somewhere. At least she _was_, until she realized how hungry she was! She hadn't eaten anything since she that bowl of Cocoa Puffs for breakfast at home. Who knows how long that ago that could have been! Her stomach growled a bit. Well... actually it growled a lot. She blushed.   
Yeah, I know, Merry agreed. I'm hungry, too, umm... what did you say your name was?  
Alycia sighed. God, how she had come to loathe that name!' she thought to herself. Sarah always got the good things! Like that time in Niagra when she ended up with Chik-fil-a and she had to pay $10 for some food she didn't like and ended up giving away anyway!' Alycia would have continued fuming over the unfairness of it all, but she was interrupted (rudely, in her opinion) by Frodo.  
Where are you from? he questioned, trying to keep the skeptical note out of his voice.  
Umm... I am from... Serenity looked around her, searching for something to help her out. She mainly saw grass. But a name did pop into her head. She quickly blurted out   
he repeated, doubtful.   
Yes, Maraqee. She nodded her head defiantly.  
I have not heard of such a place, he continued.  
Neither have I, Sam added. Merry and Pippin looked at each other and shook their heads as well.  
It-it is very far away, Serenity said. She wasn't very good at lying. That was what Sarah was for. When they got in a mess, Sarah could think of such a detailed lie that they would be out of trouble in no time at all. Then again, most of the messes were caused by Sarah to begin with. Such as this one.  
Then what are you doing so far from your home? Serenity sighed. Why was everything always SO HARD? Especially for her. She just decided to say whatever the hell was in her to say.  
I was sent by the people of Maraqee to seek out and aid a friend in Rivendell. Please, may I travel alongside you all as far as you may go to my destination?  
  


--------------------  
  


Very well, Lord Elrond concluded. You are free to stay for as long as you shall like. It had taken quite a while for Aspen to convince Elrond that she was here because she thought that she ought to be. Ususally, people buy into her lies without a second thought. But finally, her persistance paid off. She was allowed to stay in Rivendell until Alycia showed up. Then, they would wait for Frodo and co.   
But right at the moment, Aspen was starving! I wonder if alcohol tastes any better here? I wonder if I could even get any alcohol here. Oh! Maybe they have Strawberry Daquairs! Or those cool little umbrella things that you stick in drinks?' So Aspen imagined all the beverages she could order on her way down to the- well, wherever she was going.  
  


----------------  
  


Hi! Sorry this is so short! I had a bit of a writer's block. This isn't a very good chapter. At least, I don't think it is. But it's better than nothing! Please leave a review! (And a good one, at that!) As always, e-mail me if you need anything or have any suggestions! Till we meet again, ciao babe!


	6. The Consequences of Getting Drunk Off Yo

What Did You Say Your Name Was Again?  


  
HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!! OMG! I LIKE SUGAR! DID I TELL YOU I LIKE SUGAR?!?!?!? CAUSE I DO! I DO I DO I DO I DO I DO I DO I DO I DO I DO I DO I DO I DO I DO I DO I DO I DO I DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! SUGAR IS GREAT! SUGAR IS GOOD! SUGAR IS- *Author blacks out from sugar overdose*  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't ask.  
  


Chapter Five  


  
That was really *hiccup* good... Aspen was making, or staggering, in this case, her way to her room. Satisfied that the kitchen had, indeed, had strawberry daiquiris (and a bunch of other interesting drinks she took the liberty to try), she decided to head up to bed. Thankfully, none of the other elves were there at the time she choose to get herself drunk silly.  
THUD'! Aspen accidentally ran straight into the wall. she moaned, rubbing her forehead. She _finally_ arrived at her bedroom door (by ramming her face into it), but unfortunately couldn't seem to remember how to open it.  
What the fuck is this? she groaned, pushing on the door. When that didn't work, she started pounding on it with her fists, only to realize that it was already open. It swung a bit more with a creak. She stared at the door for a while, massaging her nose (which looked broken. Good thing she was numbed by the sky-high alcoholic levels in her blood. Sorta.) That is fucked up, she managed to mutter as she walked into the room and kicked the door shut behind her.  
She practically ripped off her dress, threw it on the chest in front of her bed, and climbed in. She was out before she even hit the pillows.  
  


--------------  
  


Merry asked.   
Frodo replied. The five were cloaked and waiting in the darkness of the forest. Frodo had agreed to let Serenity tag along to Bree, and even farther, if she decided to do so.  
What's going on? Pippin questioned, confused as always.  
Serenity smiled at his ultimate cuteness! That man on the horse was looking for something, she answered.  
...Or someone, Merry finished as he walked up to Frodo. Apparently, Merry had his suspicions. Frodo turned to look dramatically at Meriadoc.  
Get down! Pippin yelled. They fell to their hands and knees. A blackrider reared his horse in the distance in front of them. It lingered, seemingly wondering which way to go. Alycia let out a sigh as it chose to go farther away from them.  
I have to leave the shire, Frodo said urgently. We need to get to Bree. Merry nodded his head, seemingly taking in all that he had said.   
He thought for a second until his face lit up. Bucklebury Ferry! he exclaimed. Follow me! Merry, as well as the rest of them, got up and began to run east of the road. Everything seems okay...' Serenity thought uneasily. OF COUSE, something had to go wrong.   
The blackrider suddenly broke through the trees, scaring the bejesus out of Alycia. Merry yelled. What happened next was just a blur of chaos. The next thing she knew, Serenity looked up to see the rider heading straight for her. She screamed as she braced her arms in front of her face and turned to looked the other way. But she never felt the hooves topple over her body. Instead, she felt someone grab her hand and pull her out of the way.  
Frodo!! Follow me! she heard her savior shout over all the commotion. She opened her eyes and looked back to see Frodo cornered by the blackrider.   
she screamed. She wanted to go back to help, but the hand around her wrist thought otherwise.  
Hurry! Run! Frodo! Merry continued to yell. Frodo finally got out of the blackrider's hold and began to run after the others. They were coming to the river, Serenity could tell by the rushing water she heard. Merry dragged her, with Pippin, through the gate, while Sam thought it better to jump the fence. We're almost there!' she told herself. We're almost there!'   
And so they were. Serenity and Pippin hopped onto the raft first.  
Get the rope, Sam! Merry said as he grabbed an oar.  
Sam yelled while he hastily unraveled the ropes that were tied to posts on the dock. Frodo was running down the path towards them, closely followed by the blackrider.  
Serenity urged. Jump! You can make it, Frodo! I know you can!  
Come on! Pippin encourged, along with Sam and Merry. The raft began to drift into the river's currents. Serenity almost thought that Frodo might not make it. He jumped from the very edge of the dock towards the raft. Miraculously, he landed on the raft, toppling over Sam and Serenity in the process.  
All those aboard the raft looked towards the dock, where an extremely pissed blackrider reared his horse back in fury. Shrieks echoed through the crisp, cold air as three more blackriders rode past. The original blackrider turned and quickly joined the others.  
How far to the nearest crossing? Frodo asked, panic-stricken as Sam helped him up.  
The Brandywine Bridge, I think. It's at least twenty miles south. Serenity looked up at Merry, who had answered Frodo. He was staring at the docks, pushing the raft further down stream with his oar. She switched her gaze to Pippin, who's breath could be seen in the air by the lantern he was holding up. She wished there was something she could do to make them all a little less cold.  
Hey, wait a tic!' she thought. Wasn't I suppose to be magical?' She probed her brain for any moments within the last 24 hours she had used that word. Yes!' she recalled. Sarah said that I would be a _magical_ elf!' She was brimming with happiness. But then again, what does Sarah know?' she corrected herself. Oh, well, it's worth a shot.' She closed her eyes and thought of warmth. For a long time, she thought of nothing but making it warmer. After a while, she opened her eyes with a heavy sigh, decided that it wasn't going to work. Too bad she didn't notice that the hobbits had loosened their cloaks and unbuttoned the top buttons of their shirts.  
  


--------------  
  


No! Get OFF, you damn pigmees! I refuse to play you stupid chinese food mind games!! No! You can't make me smoke the tiger! Get away from me with those mutated monkeys!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! Aspen was turning and tossing and kicking in her bed, in the middle of a bad dream?   
She awoke, though, when her foot actually made contact with another live being. She shoot up out of bed to see a figure kneeling on the floor, doubled over in pain.  
Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! she apologized, getting out of bed to aid the poor gasping creature. Only then did she realize that the gasping creature' was none other than Legolas, her one true love. Now it was her turn to gasp.   
Legolas' pain seemed to be fading, but in the moonlight, Aspen could see that he was blushing like mad. Maybe he is completely, totally, and madly in love with me!!' she thought out of the blue. She helped him up, taking to note that his eyes never left the floor.   
Are you alright? she asked. Just as Legolas nodded, she felt a bit of a draft through the windows, and instinctively went to wrap her dress tighter around her. Only, she didn't have a dress.   
In that one, shock-ridden moment, she thought hysterically that she was dreaming. But, no, that couldn't be true, for her dress was still laying in a heap on the chest. She turned about 12 different colors before turning and staying red, grabbing a sheet off her bed and wrapping herself in it.  
I am **SO** sorry, she said, still red. Legolas, knowing she had at least covered herself up, finally brought his gaze up from the floor. Unable to hold in her curiousity any longer, she asked What are you doing in my room at this time of ni- I mean, morning? She tried, unsuccessfully, to regain at least some of her pride. Too bad there wasn't any to begin with.  
I was told that this was to be my guest room. I guess Gedow was mistaken. I apologize. With that, he bowed and turned to leave the room.  
Aspen cried out without thinking. Legolas looked to her, waiting to hear what she had to say. Think, Aspen. Think.... DING!' Are you sure that you're alright? I haven't hurt you, have I? she asked again, recovering her innocent look.  
he replied. I am fine. Yea, I know,' Aspen sighed. But now I must be on my way. And then, he left. He slipped out the door and left. He left Aspen awing on the bed. He. Left. Aspen sighed dreamily, threw herself back on the bed, and fell asleep, dreaming about her first meeting with Legolas, her love....  
  


--------------  
  


How is it so far? Just so you all know, I might be updating less because school is starting in just one day! :'( Waaahhhh!!! But don't worry! I will be sure to update this fic as soon as possible! I promise! Scout's honor! Review! REVIEW!! **REVIEW!!!  
  
**P.S. - Like I was ever in scouts! Pfh! ;)


	7. Please Refrain From Rapping

What Did You Say Your Name Was Again?  


  
Hola, mis amigos! What' shaking? I got about no reviews last time I checked... *_sniff sniff_* But I am willing to forgive you if you REVIEW! Deal? Great! Okay, now I will get to work. Nice to have this lil chat with ya...  
  
Disclaimer: Ask and I'll slit your face! :P  
  
  


Chapter Six  
  


Rain. Rain is a funny thing. Droplets of water falling from a collection of compounds lying thousands of miles above the earth. Yet, in a way, it is so magnificent. Watching it fall, trying to catch it in your mouth, and just being in it altogether is so much fun and pretty amazing, as well. Rain is ultimately great. But if your stuck in the middle of a storm in which freezing cold water is falling in buckets from the sky right on your head and the only thing you have for warmth and protection is a flimsy, cotton cloak- _then_ I could see how you _might_ not take likely to rain. Like right about now.  
Serenity and the hobbits are making their way to Bree in a scenario such as before described. And if you asked them, right now, if they liked the rain, chances are they would probably strangle you and enjoy it.  
Come on, Frodo urged, nodding his head towards the entrance to Bree. They had finally made it, much to Serenity's relief. Frodo scurried up to knock on the gate. The keeper first opened the top shutter, but then realizing the visitors were a bit on the small side, he knelt down and opened the lower shutter.  
What do you want? he asked gruffly, obviously agitated by their presence. Oh, no,' Serenity thought. He is NOT being a jackass. OhNo! I did NOT walk A BIJILLION MILES just to be bitched at by a middle-aged man who's going through fucking MENOPAUSE!!' .....uh-oh..... if there is one thing this author knows, it's don't mess with an alycia-elf when she's soaking wet, cold, tired, and hungry.... or else.   
We're heading for the Prancing Pony, Frodo answered, with as much dignity and respect that could be gained when you're 3 foot ten and soggy. Serenity continued to fume. Well! I think it's time he's had a talk with Alycia G-dawg sweet mama ice box cash money bling bling mac daddy rebel hoe head banger kick ass hell maiden olay olay satan bitch!!!!!' She was just about to go up and claw his eyes out when he shut the little shutter-thingy. Wuss...'  
They heard a couple clicks and clacks and then the gate swung open, revealing the gatekeeper holding a lantern. he said, awe-struck. Four hobbits! And and elf! Thanks for that, captain obvious' Serenity thought scathingly to herself, rolling her eyes. He reached out his hand, trying to see if they were real or not. You never see an elf walking about the city of Bree, or anywhere near Bree, to be exact. Serenity bared her teeth and snapped at him. He immediately drew his hand back, fearing the loss of his fingers. What business brings you to Bree?  
It's none of your da- Merry threw a hand over Serenity's mouth, receiving an odd look from the gatekeeper.   
We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own and none of yours, Frodo recovered.  
All right, young sir. I mean no offense. Just step back, buddy,' she thought as she passed him on her way into the city. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall, you know, he continued, shutting the door behind them. There's talk of strange people abroad. Can't be to careful, he said eerily in an eery tone with his eery face and his eery.. er.. everything!  
The city was brewing with tall human men, rustling and bustling and staggering around everywhere. Serenity led the hobbits threw the city, trying to keep them all together as they looked around for any signs of the inn.  
Out of the way! Watch where you're going! Merry had accidentally run into one of the drunken men walking the streets. Serenity narrowed her eyes and watch him as he turned the corner into an alleyway.   
Be right back, she growled, staring towards the alley.   
Frodo grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Let it go. We must make it to the inn of the Prancing Pony. We need to stay together. Serenity sighed knowing he was right and continued on their little after-late-late-supper walk, telepathically telling the man that he should praise God for his ability to breath properly.  
she cried out. The hobbits all looked behind them in terror, fearing the worst. They saw Serenity doubled over. From their view, she looked like she was in pain. Just when they were about to walk over to help her, she popped back up A nickel! she squealed, holding up her new silver prize. Sam grabbed her by the hand and promptly yanked her forward.  
Everyone turned their attention to the area at which Pippin was pointing. A sign was hanging in front of the building with a picture of a horse and the words Prancing Pony' written beneath it in scroll letters.  
  
A little bell rang within the inn as the company of five entered and headed to the check in counter. Excuse me. Frodo was trying to politely gain the innkeepers attention, but to no avail. After a few failed attempts, Pippin (completely out of curiosity and with no intention of helping whatsoever) went over to the counter and jumped up, tapping the little bell that was on top of the desk. Almost instantly, the innkeeper appeared.  
Good evening mistress and little masters, he greeted, leaning over the table to get a clear view of Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Pippin. If you're seeking accommodation, we have a very comfortable suite available for you, Miss. And some nice, cozy hobbit-sized rooms available... Mr....err...   
That was Frodo's cue to think of a fake last name super fast. Underhill. My name is Underhill, he said, full of confidence.  
the keeper repeated.   
We are seeking the company of another, Serenity said, referring to Gandalf. Obviously, he chose to take it another way by the surprised look on his face. The hobbits thought nothing of it, though Serenity had to repress her laughter.  
Oh, yes. We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?   
Pippin added nervously.  
Frodo smiled and nodded to the innkeeper.  
the man behind the counter mumbled, stroking his beard in thought. Gandalf... Oh! I remember. Elderly chap? he asked. Big grey beard, pointy hat. Frodo smiled at the description given to him, for it could be none other than Gandalf. The jovial, confident features faded of the innkeeper's face and were replaced by one of confusion. I've not seen him for six months, he said, shaking his head.  
The group frowned as they huddled up. Then, Sam asked the question that was on everyone's mind. What do we do now?  
  


----------------  
  


Sunlight shone in threw the silk curtains that were hanging upon the tall, narrow windows in Aspen's room. Birds chirruped and sang outside her window. It was a beautiful thing to wake up to. And since Aspen was not very poetic, she decided to make a rap for it. (AN: Anyone with a weak stomach, hard stomach, **A** stomach, as well as ears, please skip over this horrible, HORRIBLE rendition of a rap song provided a bit _too_ generously to you by the *ahem* **talented** Aspen..... IWASTHREATENTOSAYTHATI  
SWEAR!ASPENSAIDSHEWOUDLTAKEMYBODYANDWRAPITINWETHIDEANDLAUGHASMYORGANSSQUEEZEDOUTANDIGOTTAGO  
NOWBYE!!) (AAN: that was a very LONG AN. Now we will get back to the story-)  
  
Yoyoyoyo. Check this.  
My name is Aspen but my friends call me Kaaay!  
I'd like ta tell ya bout this brand new daaaaaaay!  
It's nice and it's pretty and it's full of light,  
It'd be a great day to kick ya ass in a fight!  
Ya think I'ma wussy? I'll kick ya to the curb!  
Listen to these words, though they may sound absurd!  
The birds are tweetin and their chirrpin real loud,  
I think I'll take em out and sell em to the crowd.  
The elves here are nice and the food is really yummy.  
Now I betta go eat, I feel a rumble in my tummy.  
PEACE OUT!  
  
With that, Aspen stretched, threw on her dress, and headed to the kitchen on the off chance that Legolas might be there as well.  
  


----------------  
  


Well? Do you like? Please review! I tried to make this one a lot longer than the others to make up for it being such a long wait. But school is draggin me down! I SAY WE STOP THE MAN! K, as always review! buh-byes!


	8. Bright Ideas Psha!

What Did You Say Your Name Was Again?  


  
Hullo everyone! Thank you for the reviews for chapter 5! I hope I get as many for my last chapter! ^^ Damn, I'm an optimist! And I am glad to know that _some_ people appreciated Aspen's lil rap she had going on. Actually, I'm still confused as to HOW they could appreciate her rap! lol! K, now I will shut up so that I can write....  
  
  
  


Chapter Seven!  
  


Aspen was just sitting down to the small breakfast she had set before her (which included four pancakes with dollops of butter and syrup, six pieces of sausage, five slices of bacon, a stack of cinnamon toast, two buttered raisin bagels, a bowl of scrambled eggs, another plate of something which resembled dipped eggs, three huge chocolate chip waffles in heart shapes, and a bowl of what might be called cereal?) when she saw her heart-throb hottie glide in through the huge oak entrance doors. She sighed at the sight of him and leaned on the table in front of her, putting her elbow in the scrambled eggs. Not like she noticed.  
Legolas looked around the room at first until he noticed Aspen sitting at the table in the far right. As he walked over to her, Aspen thought she was going to die and go to heaven, or whatever there is in Middle Earth, right then and there. He bowed once he reached her.  
My humblest apologies, once more, for last night's occurances, he said. Apsen was giddy with l-o-v-e.  
They are accepted without any hesitation, she replied, smiling one of her I-am-so-adorable-and-sexy-so-you-can't-possibly-resist-me smiles. Would you care to join me for breakfast? For there is far too much here for one elf to eat alone. In reality, Aspen was almost sad to have to give up her nice breakfast and could have easily eatten it by her lonesome. But she told herself that half a breakfast with Legolas was worth a million breakfasts alone.  
I am sorry but I must decline. I have business to attend to. Aspen nodded her head.  
I understand. Perhaps another time? She smiled again, but this one was more forced.  
He bowed again before leaving. Aspen knew that he was busy with all that ring of power shit. She was a bit disappointed, until she realized with glee that _now_ she had all this breakfast for herself! She reached over grab a piece of bacon when she felt something wet on the sleeve of her arm. She cursed all the evil beings in the universe when she saw that her beautiful dress was stained with egg.  
  


------------------  
  


The hobbits and Serenity were seated at a table in the inn, sipping their beer, although Serenity got water cause alcohol makes her tummy rumble and she thinks it's cause of the stuff in alcohol so she really doesn't get anything with alcohol in it cause her mommy told her she shouldn't and cause that was really more Sarah's department and when she ever did, she usually mixed it with sprite but there wasn't any sprite around here, was there?, so she just decided to get water.  
They were all a bit bummed at Gandalf's sudden disappearance. Serenity more so because she knew what had really happened to him, but she didn't have the heart to tell the hobbits, Frodo most of all. He was the most disappointed, staring at the liquid in his cup.   
Sam, he'll come, he said, trying to convince himself as well. He'll be here. Serenity looked around, surveying her new environment. She smiled and held in a laugh, though, when she witnessed Merry run into some guy at the bar. Watch it! he said, brushing Merry aside.  
What's that? Pippin asked, curious as usual. Merry sat down with a cup of beer twice the size of the others.  
This my friend, is a pint, he announced smartly, leaning forward to drink it.  
It comes in pints!? Pippin said, astonished and wide-eyed. I'm getting one! he declared. He got up from the table and walked off, even though he clearly heard Sam scold him for already having an entire half left.  
That fellows done nothing but stare at you since we arrived, Sam told Frodo, breaking the mounting silence that had fallen onto the group. Serenity and Frodo looked at the man Sam had been talking about.   
He is pretty scary, Serenity admitted, even though she knew that he was harmless. Sam stared at her for a bit, as he usually did when she spoke. He was very fascinated by elves, you know.  
Excuse me, Frodo said, stopping the innkeeper who had been delivering drinks all night. The innkeeper stooped down so he could talk to the hobbit eye to eye... or close enough. That man in the corner. Who is he?  
The innkeeper followed Frodo's gaze and shook his head a bit when he saw the man in the corner. He's one of them ranger folk, he said, lowering his voice and making the little description a tad more eery. Dangerous folk, they are, wandering in the Wilds. What his name is, I've never heard, he said, getting up and turning to walk back to his table. But round here, he's known as Strider.  
Frodo spoke the name, letting it roll off his tongue.  
I think we should be careful in this city, Serenity said, leaning in to talk to Sam, Merry, and Frodo only. There's something I don't like about all this. The hobbits all nodded their heads. As long as no one knew who Frodo really was, they were safe. And wouldn't you know it...  
Pippin piped aloud. The hobbits and elf whirled around at the name. Sure, I know a Baggins! He's over there! Pippin turned, along the others whom he had been conversing with, and pointed at Frodo, who was getting up to stop Pippin. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side, he informed them. And my third cousin, twice removed then reremoved on my-  
Frodo yelled as he reached him. He grabbed him by the arm, causing him to spill some of his pint.   
Steady on Frodo! Pippin said, pushing him back a bit to balance him. But as he stepped away, Frodo tripped over someone's foot and flew backwards. The ring slipped out of his grasp and floated upward. He stretched out his hand to grasp it on its fall to earth. He reached up, and for one fleeting second, he thought it wouldn't fall back down. He thought that it would disappear. It would vanish into the hands of the black riders. And all would be lost.  
But, thankfully, it did not fade out of his sight. Although I can't say the same for him. The ring had slipped its way on his finger, and Frodo was gone.  
Sam jumped up out of his seat, along with Serenity and Merry. Where did he go? he demanded of Pippin. But Pippin seemed no use to them, his mouth still wide open at the abrupt loss of his second/third cousin.  
He was right here a minute ago? Serenity said, mostly to herself. Maybe he's under one of these tables? So as Serenity got on the floor to check and Sam was still interrogating Pippin for some answers, nobody really noticed that Frodo had reappear. Except Merry.   
Merry started to walk over to Frodo, who was presently on the floor and looking quite upset. He was still a few feet away from Frodo when he called out to him. He slapped his hand over his mouth as he saw a figure grab the startled hobbit and snatch him up the stairs.  
Wide-eyed, Merry stumbled around and ran back to the spot where his friends still stood arguing. Oy! Someone's gone up and snatched Frodo!  
  


---------------------   
  


You draw far to much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill, the man seethed, shoving Frodo ahead of him and into a room.  
Frodo tried to remain calm. What do you want, he questioned cautiously. The man now took off his hood and strode around the dark room, d r a m a t i c a l l y. (for drama really is all that counts in acting, right? Am i right?) He wistfully snuffed out the one lit candle in the room before answering.  
Just a little more caution from you. That's no trinket you carry.  
I carry nothing. Frodo said, but just a bit too fast, you know, in that way where you don't actually need a polygraph to figure out whether or not he's telling the truth.  
the man sneered, obviously not buying the hobbit's reply. I can avoid being seen, if I wish. But to disappear entirely. he said, referring to Frodo's little display of magic just minutes before. That is a rare gift, indeed. Frodo was feeling that the man before him _might_ just know a bit more than he was letting on. Or that Frodo realized at the moment.  
  


---------------------  


  
Serenity was standing in the circle formed by herself, Merry, Pippin, and Sam. She was clearly confused by something, which was even more apparent when Sam permitted a low, irritated sigh to slip by. So what's the plan again? Sam's head dropped forward in annoyance. Alright! Alright! Just, tell us what happened one more time, Merry  
Merry took a deeeeeeeeeeeeeep breath and began an elongated story in which Frodo was carried off by a dozen witch hunters and cactus up to their secret hide-out on the second floor and he himself had been turned into a lizard.  
A _lizard?!?!_ Serenity said in disbelief. The three beings looked at Merry critically, who seemed to be in fine condition to them, minus a grossly overgrown imagination. A long pause followed by the sound of a cricket succeeded the statement.  
I got better! Merry shouted indignantly. Sam rolled his eyes while Serenity and Pippin snickered at Merry's tall tale.   
Okay, okay! Serenity giggled. Just tell me what the plan is again and we will go and free Frodo from the horrible captivity of the wicked witch hunters! Pippin and Serenity broke out in laughter again and Sam remained silent, thinking ill-ly of those who would spin jokes off his friend's could-be close demise.   
Merry shouted.  
The Plan!! Serenity shouted once more.  
Oh yeah! The four leaned in closer together, so that no one else would be able to hear them. I figure, Merry whispered. that we should storm the place. I'll take this here candle stick. Pip, you take that chair. Pippin nodded his cute little head in agreement. And Sam, you take your fists. Sam also nodded.   
What about me? Serenity asked politely.  
You had better just stay behind us. Merry told her, the other boys still going along with whatever Merry said. We wouldn't want you to get into any danger. Serenity side smiled and nodded, knowing very well that there was no way in hell that the three hobbits would be able to take 12 witch hunters, much less 1 man, with a chair and a candle stick. Right then! Let's go!  
  
  
  
  
~*~Hey! I am sooooo sorry that this took so long! So I made it extra-super-duper long for ya guys! I hope you all like it! ^^ Oh, and please review! I love to get reviews! So please! Thank you very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very much. (And if you can't tell, that's a lot of thank yous') Byes for now! And i will try to get the next chapter up very soon! Ciao bellas! 


	9. Horrible Nightmares!

What Did You Say Your Name Was Again?  


  
Wow... it's been so long since I have gotten time to write this! lol! i am really sorry to my readers because i have been just so entirely and unbelievably busy! i intend to make it up to you, though! all right, boys! i'm r e a d y!!  
  
  


Chapter Seven!  
  


Who are you? Frodo questioned his imprisoner. The man stood still for a moment, wavering on a response.  
Are you frightened? he asked with a tilt of his head in one of those if-you're-not-then-you-sure-as-hell-are-now ways.   
Frodo replied bravely, staring the man in the face.  
Not nearly frightened enough, he scoffed. I know what hunts you. Before he could finish saying anymore, the door was flung wide open. As Strider withdrew his sword, the figures of Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Serenity could be seen by the dull light cast from the candel on the windowsill.   
Let him go! Sam bellowed, or I'll have you, Longshanks! Somwhat impressed by this little display, strider put his sword back in its casing.  
You have a stout heart, little hobbit, he commented. But that will not save you. On this, he turned towards Frodo. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming.  
Who's coming? Pippin inquired, a look of solemn confusion across his face. Serenity sighed heavily. She knew what was soon to happen.  
  


---------------------  
  


Aspen sighed deeply. She was laying in a beautiful garden, surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of exotic and rare flowers. The variety of colors may have consumed her vision, but not her thoughts. No man would think it possible to be unhappy or worried in such a place as this. But Aspen was an exception to this common rule. Her thoughts had gone from her ultimate hunk Legolas to her sweet lil Alycia at the sight of a pretty elfish child feeding small birds in the pond across the way. Anything innocent reminded her of her bestest friend. Alycia, where ever you are, I hope your okay, Aspen whispered to herself.   
She longed to see her friend again, to be reminded of home. Although they had only been separated for two days, it seemed so much longer to Aspen. She idlely traced the outline of a pink daisy-looking flower and sighed again.   
Night was now beginning to fall. The little girl who had once stood at the pond's edge had long been summoned home by her mother, sweetly saying her heartfelt good-byes to the birds before giving into the dark's temporary possession of the earth. With the pond's watery border empty, Aspen slowly picked herself up off the ground and walked over to stare out at the moon.   
Now, Aspen was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that someone else had come up behind her. She was just contemplating the idea of skinny-dipping when she heard a voice speak to her. What brings you out at so late an hour, my lady?  
Aspen knew that to be the voice of her lovely lovely Legolas. Turning around, she looked straight into the eyes of her love and responded.  
Too many thoughts are troubling my mind for sleep to come upon me this night. For some reason, most likely a deep sadness at the loss of her Alycia, she was not as giddy as she usually was around him. She was still giddy, mind you, just not so much. Now at least, she sounded and acted sane.  
Whatever would dare to trouble a lovely maiden such as yourself? Legolas asked politely, seemingly ignoring Aspen visibly swoon as being called a lovely maiden.' Please, tell me what troubles you. For maybe there is something I can do.  
Oh.... you know you think I'm hot!' Aspen thought to herself, having now forgotten Alycia in a heartbeat and still star-eyed at being called lovely. She commanded herself to settle down and answered him truthfully. I yearn for the company of another, one who I am to meet here. She is like a sister to me and I have not seen nor heard from her in many moons.  
Legolas seemed to understand for he nodded his head. I'm sure that she will be here soon. He rested a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Is it weird that this is turning me on?' Aspen thought to herself, glancing at his strong, masculine hand set upon her. She barely managed a polite thank you. Him being this close to her was driving her hormones mad!  
Well, I must be off to my quarters. Would you like me to escort you to your room? he offered.  
Would I e v e r!' Yes, please. The would be so kind of you. Aspen willingly took his arm and floated along with him to her room. It hardly took long enough! Next time, I'm getting the room in building B!' she thought to herself. At the door, they both said their good-nights and went their separate ways. Aspen happily drifted to her bed and slept peacefully, dreaming about little Legolas/Aspens running around.  
  


---------------------  
  


Serenity gasped sharply and shot straight up. Sam whispered, laying his hand softly over her mouth as a signal to be quiet.   
Are you alright? Pippin asked quietly, a look of worry etched over his face.   
Yes, yes I'm fine. Serenity shook her head. She had just awoken from a horrible nightmare where little Legolas/Aspens had been running around everywhere. It was terrible! Thank god that it was just a dream!' she thought, now a strict believer in birth control.   
Just then, she heard a horrible shriek coming from just across the street. Then more seemed to follow it, and the sound became one big horrid wail. It reminded her of the cheap scary music tapes her mother used to play at halloween. What's happening?! she asked Frodo.  
The blackriders, he answered monosyllabically. His gaze seemed unmoving, staring out the window at what could have been the demise of them all. After Frodo, Strider had them all stay in his room instead of their own. He knew that the riders would be coming. Suddenly, Serenity was extremely glad the five had run into him at the inn.  
What are they? Frodo averted his gaze to now look upon Strider. He wanted answers. He wanted the truth. But what he wanted most of all was to return to the shire. To throw the ring out the window right now and go back, never having to care for it again. But he knew he could not do that or anything like it. It was now his job, his responsibility to keep the ring safe.   
They were once men, Strider replied. Merry, Sam, Serenity, and Pippin all looked up at him earnestly, knowing a story was well on its way. Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deciever gave to them the nine rings of power. Strider traced nine little circles almost involuntarily onto the floor. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling to darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring. They are drawn to it, Frodo. They want it. And the will never stop hunting you.  
Well that's a bit depressing.' Serenity looked over in time to see all hope from Frodo's eyes fade away. She sighed sadly and looked over at Pippin, now settling back down to bed. She smiled to herself and decided he had the right idea. She laid back down and fell asleep, her last thoughts of contraceptives and babysitting eight or twelve miniature Legolases and Apsens.   
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it! it's been a long time! I mean, loooong! This one's for the girl who offered me strawberry cheesecake, ice cream, chocolate, and cookies!! *yum!* i'll do anything for cookies! k, well review, cause that'd be hawt! 


	10. The Scary Path to Rivendell

What Did You Say Your Name Was Again?  
  


hellllllo again! it's a nice day for a chapter, don't you think so? with what this hurricane on the rise and all, i figured everyone would be inside..... on the computers.... with no where else to go.... stuck basically and forced to read........... this! dun dun duuuuuuun!  
  
  
Disclaimer: oh for the love of god! i refuse to say it again!! *man in black suit walks in with a club* What was that, miss? nothing! nothing! just saying that I don't own any rights or anything! that's all!! hehehe...*sweatdrop*  


  
Chapter Seven!  
  


We begin this chapter with a beautiful scene taking place in Aspen's bedroom. Sunlight shone brightly through the windows and onto a slumbering elf. The sun peaked out from behind the mountain and gave rise to a new day. And a small white bird decided to perch itself on her window sill. Now resting securely, the little bird began to chirp its little heart out to all corners of the room. Aspen, awoken by the heartfelt song, opened her eyes and lifted herself gracefully out of bed. It was like a fairy-tale morning. She elegantly glided across the room to the window and promptly shoved the bird off the sill. And s t a y out!!! Aspen growled. God, can't a girl get her beauty rest!! Obviously, Aspen is not a morning person.  
Aspen then buried herself once more beneath the covers of her soft, cushiony bed, threw a pillow over her head to block out that irritating sun, and drifted back to sleep as visions of Legolas danced through her wee little head.  


  
---------------------  


  
Serenity sighed as she stretched out her back. Strider had woken them all up way before the sun had risen and they had been walking ever since.   
Where are you taking us? Frodo asked as their surroundings slowly morphed from low, flat lands to hills dotted with bushes and trees.   
Into the Wild, Strider responded without a second thought. He didn't even stop to answer, he just kept on pushing through the forest. Serenity thought the scenery was breathtakingly gorgeous. Sunlight scattered through the tree branches and shone in interesting patterns on the leaf covered ground.   
How do we know this Strider' is a friend of Gandalf? Merry asked Frodo incredulously. He gazed at Strider shiftily, unsure of what he thought about him.  
We have no other choice, Frodo replied. We have to trust him. Serenity listened carefully to the ongoing conversation, taking in all thoughts of Strider.  
But where is he leading us? Sam questioned hastily. He may have a stout heart,' Serenity thought, but he doesn't really like to question another's authority. Especially when that other happens to be taller than him.'   
To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. Strider answered, apparently overhearing their conversation. To the House of Elrond.  
Oh! That's perfect! Serenity shouted gleefully. That's just where I intent to go!   
Then you're in luck. Strider was earlier contemplating whether or not he should have just left the girl in the inn room, but then he thought that an elf might be a handy thing to have around. You are welcome to come with us on our journey, but know this. The road to Rivendell will be a dangerous one. Serenity nodded her head happily. This kicks!' she thought. I get to go and be with Aspen again! And, furthermore, I get to spend more time with my Pippin!' She looked over to her irish hottie. He was starting to slow the horse down.   
What are you doing? she asked curiously.  
Strider added on. What indeed are you doing? Pippin, Merry, and Sam were already starting to take out frying pans and cooking utensils.   
Pippin said cheerfully, grabbing a pan from a bag tossed over the horse.   
Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall, Strider informed them. The little hobbits all stopped what they were doing and stared at him a bit until he became rather uncomfortable and continued to walk on. Sam and Merry took this as their cue to start returning their kitchenware. But Pippin was still in shock.  
What about breakfast?! he demanded.  
You already had it, Strider shouted back over his shoulder.   
We've had one, yes. But what about second breakfast? he replied smartly.  
I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip. Merry advised his mourning friend. He patted Pippin's shoulder and began to walk after Strider. But Pippin would have none of that!  
What?! What do you mean? Pippin seemed on the verge of hysteria. What about elevensies? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper?! Serenity gave Pippin an odd look. Boy, that kid sure can eat!' He knows about them, doesn't he? Merry looked at Pippin apologetically.  
I wouldn't count on it.   
Serenity ran up and handed Pippin an apple. You can have this, the forest is riddled with them. Pippin took the apple warily and looked up at Serenity. Do you want one to Merry? Before Merry could even answer, Serenity had already shouted up at Strider. Oy! Strider! Could you toss me a few apples, please? From out of no where, an apple dropped straight from the sky and into Serenity's hands. Here you go! Serenity placed the apple in Merry's grasp and walked on ahead.   
Pippin, bewildered by the flying apple, curiously inspected the sky.   
Pip, what are you doing? Merry asked. Just as Pippin turned to answer Merry, an apple came through the air and hit Pippin square in the head. Merry caught it without a second thought as it bounced off of Pippin's face and handed it merrily to Pippin. Here ya go! Thirdses! Smiling, he left a bewildered Pippin to wonder what the world had in store for him and whether or not it involved more apples.  
  


---------------------  
  


What is that? Serenity asked. They had been traveling all day and she was now starting to feel like a cattle. I will never again make fun of moo cows. Never....*pant*..... ever....*gasp*' She was beginning to feel a bit delirious, even more so when she thought she had seen a hamburger going yoga next to her a couple miles back. Now they had arrived at a great stone building.  
This was once the great watchtower of Amon Sul, Strider replied. We shall rest here tonight.   
Ah... rest... Serenity sighed, looking forward to, oh, say, at least seventy-two hours of slumber.   
Once inside the powerful stone building, Serenity plopped herself down in a corner and let out a huge sigh of relief. Finally! My feet are killing me! she complained.  
Rest now for the night, Strider said. He took out four small swords from a bag he had straddled onto the horse. Take these he commanded, handing each of the swords to the hobbits. They're for you. And after that he took out a small dagger and handed it to Serenity. She looked at him odd look before carefully taking the dagger from Strider's hands. Serenity was a peace loving type and her heart quickened at just the thought of holding a weapon. Keep them close, he continued. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here and lay low. With that, Strider dramatically whipped his cloak over his shoulder and strode out of Amon Sul.   
Serenity was still looking at her dagger carefully, examining all aspects of the item. It was fairly small, probably only eight inches in all shaped almost like a half moon but a bit straighter. It's handle was a smudged black color that looked like it would rub off in your hands. It had only one small decoration on it, a diamond shaped black crystal at the very peak of the handle. She looked around her and noticed the hobbits attaching their swords to their belts.   
Where...er... how should I put this on? Serenity was even unsure of how to ask the question. The little hobbits looked up.   
Oh, well, do you have anywhere you could conceal it? Frodo asked. Like, say a pocket or a sash?   
Or a hat, maybe? Pippin asked. Merry looked at him incredulously, but decided to let Pippin's stupid remark go this time.   
Um... well I don't have a hat...or pockets... but I could maybe put it in my shoe! Serenity lifted up the hem of her dress and realized she was wearing boots, not shoes. But no matter, she slid the dagger between her calf and the top of her boot.  
Merry congratulated her with a pat on the leg, for he could reach no higher without touching something umm... unpersonal? So now that that was settled, the crew decided to settle in for the night. Serenity fell asleep before she was even completely laying down.   
  


---------------------  


  
Aspen yawned as she reawaken for the second time that day. It was probably around eleven o'clock and the first thing that came to her mind was, of course and as usual, food. I'm so hungry I could eat a friggin cow! She tried to tear the blankets off of her, but soon realized she was entangled in them. Oh what the hell! Aspen sigh grouchily. In her struggle to gain freedom of her legs, she ended up intwined in three bed sheets on the floor. Now she was pissed. She looked around her for a weapon of some sort.   
she screamed, pulling out a pair of safety scissors. You're going down now, bitch! Aspen ferociously attacked her er... attacker and kicked its mother effing ass! Ten seconds later, Aspen calmly walked out of her room leaving a huge pile of pieces of torn cotton sheets covering her bedroom floor.  
  
For breakfast, she decided to eat light. I've got to keep my perfect figure in line if I want to continue being noticed by *dreamy sigh*_ Legolas_.... So today, she only had three bagels lathered in butter, eight sausage links, four chocolate waffles drowned in syrup, a hash brown, two pieces of cinnamon toast, and some fruits. After she had sat down, she then told herself that she didn't need to eat less to preserve her beautiful body. It came naturally! With that, she went back to take two more hash browns, a dozen mini chocolate muffins, and a piece of pizza. *yum!*   
She received many odd looks as she dove into her food and consumed it all in 18.45 seconds flat. Mmm... a new record! she said, looking at a stopwatch she had pulled from nowhere and popping a mint in her mouth. When she noticed all the elves staring at her in shock, she sheepishly grinned and thought of a quick excuse. I'm um- training! yeah, that's right! Training for one of those, you know, all-you-can-eat contests! If I win, I get to give all the remaining food to a bunch a starving kids in the village across the er- mountain! She quickly gave the group a wink and ran for the exit, but not before grabbing a tray piled with blueberry muffins on the way.  
  


---------------------  


  
No... no Aspen... don't eat me... I'm not a cow! I'm not a co-what? Serenity woke up to hear Frodo shouting at the other hobbits to put something out. She could feel the warmth of a fire extinguish and slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. It was still dark out and she was wondering why the hell people were up when they could be sleeping! Her muddled hearing cleared just in time for her to catch Pippin say Oh, that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!  
That horrible shriek of a Nazgul shocked all her senses back into order and she quickly was on her feet. The five stood completely still, hoping it was just the wind or their nerves. Serenity walked over slowly to the edge of their landing and looked down. She could see small black figures encircling their tower.   
Frodo commanded. Serenity and the hobbits all ran up the stairs to the very top of the watchtower.   
Oh, I wish Strider was here! Serenity whined, extremely terrified.  
It's okay, it's okay! We can handle this! Merry tried to console her as he and the other hobbits drew their swords. Serenity slowly reached down and took out her dagger. The group turned around and around with their backs to each other, straining their eyes against the dark to see the blackriders.  
The blackriders slowly began to fade into view to their left. Step by step, they headed towards Frodo and the ring. Serenity's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. The beat of it filled her ears, it was all she could hear. She could literally feel the adrenaline pump through her veins, as could they rest of them.   
She was shocked when Sam made the first move.  
Back you devils! he screamed, aiming his sword toward the closest nazgul. His effort were in vain, for with just a swipe of his hand, the blackrider threw Sam out of his path.  
Serenity was really scared now. There were at least six of them, but she didn't dare try to count them. Merry and Pippin went for it next. Together, they formed a shield between Frodo and the blackrider. Their valiant efforts were thwarted, too, as they also were cast aside effortlessly by the ringwraith.   
Pippin! Merry! Serenity could do nothing but call for her friends. She was so sick it was making her dizzy. She looked over at Frodo, who was all that was left, and saw how scared he was. The look in his eyes decided it all for her in an instant. She drew her dagger and stood square in front of him. Leave him alone! She surprised herself at the sound of her voice.   
The Nazgul raised his hand and she knew that he was going to toss her away like a rag doll just as he had done to the others. So, without even thinking, she quickly raised her dagger and drove it into the blackrider's thigh. It screamed. A note so high, it could barely be heard. It pierced through her ears and into her brain, she could no longer think straight. She felt herself pummel into a the ground as the infuriated blackrider gave to her the same fate as the others. The last thought that crossed her dizzied mind was the fate of Frodo and how she could do nothing to protect him.  
  
Serenity's unconsciousness last only a few minutes. When she regain perception, her mind was once again filled with anguished screams and flickers of light danced across her blurred vision. She blinked a few times and realized that Strider had return and was fighting off the blackriders with a torch and his sword. Past him, she could see Frodo laying helplessly on the ground with Sam by his side.   
She quickly crawled her way over to Frodo and was met by Merry and Pippin. What happened? Is he okay!? Frodo was crying out in pain and kept grabbing his left shoulder.   
He's hurt, Sam said urgently. Strider! Strider, help him! Strider had just finished setting the last nazgul on fire and rushed over to Sam. He knelt down by Frodo's side and picked up the blade that he wounded him.  
He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade, he said as the blade turned to dust in his hands. He threw the remainder of the sword down in disgust. Serenity looked at him hopefully, longing for him to be able to do something. This he beyond my skill to heal, he announced sadly. He needs elvish medicine. Quickly. He pick up the moaning Frodo and threw him over his shoulder.   
Serenity and the hobbits wasted no time questioning, they just got up and followed, going as fast as they could. We're six days away from Rivendell! Sam said frenziedly. He'll never make it!  
Please hold on, Frodo. Serenity whispered.   
  
At least an hour later, Strider abruptly stopped and carefully laid Frodo down.  
What are you doing? Merry asked him. Pick him up! We have to get to Rivendell! Sam was instantly by Frodo side the second Strider set him in his grasp.  
He's going cold! he declared, ripping his hand off of Frodo's forehead as if it had been on fire.  
Is he going to die? Pippin asked despondently.   
He can't die! Pick him up, Strider! We must keep going! Serenity was not going to let Frodo die, even if she had to carry him on her back the entire way there.  
He's passing into the spirit world, Strider informed them. Just as he had let the words slip past his lips, Frodo began making the most horrible gasping noises, as if he couldn't breathe and was taking in water instead of air. He'll soon be a wraith like them.  
The cry of the nazgul could be heard slitting the night sky. They're close, Merry said, raising his torch higher so more could be seen.  
Strider drew Sam aside and after a brief conversation, sent him away with a torch.  
Where is going alone? They could find him! Serenity asked as she watched the tree's devour Sam's figure.  
He'll be all right. Strider then began to go another way. I'll be back! Keep Frodo safe! With that, Strider headed out into the dark as well, on his way to find Kingsfoil for Frodo's injury. Serenity and Merry looked at each curiously, each wondering why Sam and Strider had hurried off so fast. A soft moan from Frodo snapped her back to reality, though, and soon she found herself playing nurse as she had when she was a little girl. Only this time, the patient mattered.  
  
  
  
dun dun duuuuunnnnnnnnn!!!! Sorry to leave you guys hanging again! But I couldn't make the chapter too too long! Happy reading and review me cause i like that! i do! it makes me happy! here's the deal. if you review, you don't have to get me anything for christmas **or** my birthday! how about that?! so there you have it! review! *yay!*


End file.
